darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crucible
The Crucible is a minigame arena northeast of Edgeville where members with a combat level of 60 or greater can participate in solo player-versus-player combat. It is the replacement for the Bounty Hunter mechanic that was removed with the return of free trade and the original wilderness. The Crucible is not world-based; it uses an instance shared world to transport players from all of the servers to the instanced arena. Entering The Crucible is located in a dungeon area just northeast of Edgeville, to the west of the bridge and shortcut to the Grand Exchange. Taking full advantage of the Crucible requires membership and a combat level of 60 or higher. Free-to-play players and those under 60 combat can still enter the area, but can only watch the tutorials and walk around the waiting room. A risk fee is charged for fighting within the Crucible. There are two components to the fee. One part which is based on your combat level and the value of your equipment (the more expensive your equipment, the lower the amount). This is paid to the victor should you lose a fight, so they get something in return even if you are not risking anything. If you risk enough with your equipment, this part of the fee will be zero. The other component is a flat fee, which is paid to your opponent if you leave the fight. You can retrieve the fee by talking to one of the bankers. Tutorial Before playing the game, talk to Marv, who runs the arena. He gives access to four tutorials on The Crucible, which explain the gameplay mechanics and rewards. Going through the tutorials will give one set of trophy bones for each of them, up to five total. Combat Inside the arena, you will be matched up with another player with similar combat skills, and will be assigned as each others' targets. If you successfully locate and kill your opponent, you can loot all of their equipment. Fissures Fissures are sparsely scattered throughout the main playing field in the Crucible, along with two in each safe spot. There is one to leave, and one to enter the fray. They can be left-clicked to traverse to another fissure within the crucible at random. If right-clicked you get the option to travel to a chosen fissure within the Crucible, or to a safe spot fissure, along with the option to travel to a random safe-spot. Using a fissure will make you temporarily immune to your opponent's attacks. Some of the rewards from the Crucible give an energy boost when using fissures. Fissures cannot be overused when in combat with your target, to stop people from being able to repeatedly use them to evade targets. Rogue's souls Corpses are scattered across the Crucible's arena, and these corpses sometimes contain a Rogue's soul. You must attack the soul and bring it down to low health and then direct it to its corpse. Upon looting a rogue's soul, you may obtain a pair of unique Rogue Gloves that may only be used within the Crucible. There are five different types of Rogue Gloves: * Corrupt rogue gloves * Nasty rogue gloves * Malicious rogue gloves * Loathsome rogue gloves * Atrocious rogue gloves Ranks You will gain rank points by attacking the Supreme Champion. Each time you hit him or her, you will receive one rank point. In the beginning, every few rank points brings your rank up. There are currently 36 players on the highscores with the highest score being 10204. Supreme Champion Every half-hour, your target is removed, the Crucible arena becomes a safe area (no items are lost), and one of the players with the highest rank becomes the Supreme Champion (at least 50 players must be on the arena). After they are announced, the Supreme Champion is given access to a set of mighty weapons; Decimation for ranged, Annihilation for melee, and Obliteration for Magic. These weapons have special functions that make it easier to slaughter the masses. For the first two minutes, the Supreme Champion is invincible and can kill with impunity. Once the champion's invincibility is gone, they can be killed for their special weapons. Players who pick the weapons up can also use them, but they run the risk of being attacked as well. After a few minutes, the Crucible returns to normal. The special weapons are removed, the arena becomes dangerous again, and new targets are given. Rewards These are the rewards that you can buy at the Crucible by using your Trophy bones. Trophy bones are obtained from defeating enemies. Up to five can be obtained from the tutorials, one from each of them. The arena must have at least 5 players in order for this to drop. Death Taunts Death Titles Extra Gallery Crucible entrance inside.png|The shattered door that leads to the battlefield. Crucible entrance hall.png|The entrance hall of the Crucible. Crucible bounty fee interface.png|The bounty fee interface. June 2012 BTS Crucible.jpg|Concept art for the arena Trivia * An update released around an hour after the initial release of the crucible made the minigame inaccessible to anyone not already in the banking/fight areas, and gave a message explaining "Now doesn't seem like the right time to enter the crucible, try again later". This same update also cut the Crucible fee to a tenth of the original price. * After its release, there was a glitch allowing players with a bank pin to enter the Crucible without paying a fee by selecting "I don't know it" and agreeing to cancel it. However, once a player had then left the Crucible, the fee they should have paid was returned to the players money pouch resulting in maxed combat players receiving 518k (the fee of entering with no items) per 2–3 seconds resulting in massive bug abuse. it was patched around 17:20 UTC followed by all of the worlds appearing as offline. There was a variant of the bug possible when used with maxed cash in the money pouch which has also been patched. As a result, many of the players who abused this glitch received permanent bans. Some of the players who flagrantly abused the glitch were listed in a news post by Jagex. Other accounts who merely came in contact with the glitch (such as secondary or 'mule' accounts) had their wealth rolled back to 3 August, the day before the glitch was found. * The tutorial still refers to the supreme weapon's special attacks, which no longer exist. Category:Crucible Category:Minigames